1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to power supply circuit, especially to a power supply circuit for protecting a battery from current leakage when the battery not in use.
2. Description of Related Art
A button cell is a small single cell battery shaped as a squat cylinder typically 5 to 12 mm in diameter and 1 to 6 mm high—like a button on a garment, hence the name. Button cells are commonly used to power small portable electronics devices such as wrist watches, pocket calculators, and hearing aids. Button cells also are used as a backup power for personal computer real time clocks and BIOS configuration data. A typical backup power supply circuit does not have a current leakage protection function, which leads to power loss.
Therefore there is a need for improvement in the art.